The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United
Synopsis The Park members discovers they need recruits and get a job at The Park. Until they come up with new defences, new weapons, new allies and new everything. Secrets will be out, new places will be explored, and love will be experienced. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Skips *Mitch *High Five *Thomas *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Lucy Mann *Kenneth Tennyson *Rad Dudesman *Zed *Rayona *Skurd *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Jimmy Jones *Chrono Spanner *Ester *Kai Green *Rook Shar *Eunice *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *CuRT *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Cosmo (Sonic X) *Silver *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Angry Birds *Studder *Paz *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon (Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Ice Bird *Wander *Sylvia *Zim *Gir *Skoodge *Minimoose *The Almighty Tallest *Nate Wright *Autobots *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Vinny *Stan Smith *Sanjay *Craig *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Scrooge *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C1-10P *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Calvin *Hobbes *Susie *Robin *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Starfire *Raven *Doc *Dopey *Bashful *Grumpy *Happy *Sneezy *Sleepy *Daniel (G1) *Spike (G1) *Carly (G1) *Sparkplug (G1) *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone Wiseman *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad *Grandmum *Sol *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Haré *Guu *Weda *Duke *Scarlett *Hi-Tech *Heavy Duty *Tunnel Rat *Snake Eyes *Kamakura *Jinx *Long Range *Spirit Iron-Knife *Lt. Stone *Scott Abernathy *General Hawk *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Rayman *Globox *Murfy *Duke Renegades *Scarlett Renegades *Flint *Lady Jaye *Roadblock *Snake Eyes Renegades *Tunnel Rat Renegades *Jinx Renegades *G.I.Joe Army Renegades *Timon *Pumba *Thel 'Vadam *Rtas 'Vadum *Dewer Delumino *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Sinclair *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Mac *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Frankie Foster *Madame Foster *Goo *Courage *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Johnny Test *Dukey *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Slash *Leatherhead *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Pigeon Pete *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Hubert J. Farnsworth *Cubert J. Farnsworth *Scruffy Scruffington *Hermes Conrad *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Amy Wong *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Turanga Leela *John A. Zoidberg *Philip J. Fry *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Steven Quartz Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Greg Universe *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Cordury *Stan Pines *Ford Pines *Soos Ramirez *Mario Bros *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong *Flapjack *Bubbie *Captain K'nuckles *Ashley *Zack *The Doctor *Clara Oswald *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Theo Thomas *Jeremy *Zachary Delightful *Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third *Edward *Carl Delightful *Bill, Jake and Kenny *Dazzle Novak *Pizzaz Miller *Chrysalis Zirconia Tate *Rad Cunningham *Meta-Crisis Mordecai *Meta-Crisis Rigby *Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski *Meta-Crisis Troll Moko *Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn *Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham *Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike (Dinosaur) *Aarkon *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard (Unikitty!) *Sunset Shimmer (EG) *Twilight Sparkle (EG) *Applejack (EG) *Fluttershy (EG) *Pinkie Pie (EG) *Rainbow Dash (EG) *Rarity (EG) *Spike the Dog *The Empire (Main Antagonists) Season 1 #The Journey to Half-Life 3 #Regular Portal 2 #Like Mother, Love Son #A Secret Mission to Malachor #The Robot Hero #Lego Star Wars: The Regulars #The Elements of Harmony #The Best Night Ever #Lisar #Rigby's Burgers #Louise: Brave and Mischivous #To Steal an Irken Boyfriend #To Steal a Spacecraft Contrapter #Too Far #Death Struck (Part 1) #Death Struck (Part 2) #Death Struck (Part 3) #The Particle Invasion Bonding #Nicole and Darwin's Bonding Garden #Stewie Kills Lois (again) #Thel for President #Haunted #Homer's Secret Fear #Mordecai Vs. Thanksgiving #So, You Guys Had Fused? #Attempting Fusion Season 2 #The Gang Civil War #Myles Bots Spotlight #Fire and Ice #Aarkon with Heroes #Sight of Death #The Answer #Dusk's Return #Homer and Lapis #Birthmark #The Prophecy #Didact Rises #War of the Angered Ones #The Clone Saga #She's the Sangheili #Battle of Kamchatka #Empire Vs. Heroes (Part 1) #Empire Vs. Heroes (Part 2) #Empire Vs. Heroes (Part 3) #Face Your Fears #Pinkie Bride #The Gang Civil War 2 #Dusk's Dawn #It's VR Morphin Time! All-Star Heroes #All Star Team Up #Quartriple Date #The Power of the Dead Season 3: Heroes Unlimited #Haunted Hollow #Anthony's Side Story #Kang the Conqueror's Side Story #Dan's Side Story #Bud's Side Story #Howard's Side Story #A New Team Debuts #Launch, New Combination #Amanda's Side Story #To Steal a Sanctuary II #Who is the Strongest in History!? #The Secretive Ranger of Mystery #A Great Secret Revealed #Heading Towards Tomorrow! #Troll's Side Story #GoAnimate #Bloopers #The Gang Civil War 3: The Final Chapter #We Bare Regular Bears #Level Up #Level Up (Part 2) Movies *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Power Rangers Dino Charge x Power Rangers Ninja Steel vs. Power Rangers Dino Super Charge x Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Episode of Zack *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Ezra Bridger & Leonardo *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Rick Sanchez with Nicole Watterson *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Kamen Rider Dragon Mystery Underworld vs. Zeb *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Homer Simpson feat. Amethyst *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 1: Love and Battle *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 2: The Scars of Friendship *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 3: Time for Help *The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Substitute Avengers vs. Hero Squad Category:Series Category:Crossovers